A New beginning
by 17firstkisses
Summary: Percy thought the only person he'll ever love was Bianca but that was until he meet Nico


Percy POV

I was starting at a new school after I caught kicked out of Goode. I slumped down in my mom's car, getting a headache from the beeping cars in front and behind my mom's car.

I never liked going to a new school, with new people, new enemies, and new homework assignments that are too complicated with his mindset. People never seemed to understand me even if they tried, so it was a bust trying to get someone to understand him, well someone who wasn't Jason . . . or my mom.

"Come on Perce, Olympus is going to be awesome" Ok, maybe Jason doesn't understand me "Your going to be there, I'm going to be there, and I'll even introduce you to all my friends at school, it's going to be great" Jason finishes, smiling way to enthusiastically for my liking.

God sometimes I really question how I'm related to him.

I groan, not only I am being forced to go to my cousins school, but I'll also have to be around people who say 'OMG! You're Jason's cousin! You guys look nothing alike!'

"Jay I really don't feel like spending ANY time with Leo, the hyper active squirrel and Piper who always steals my wallet when I'm not looking, for someone who's the definition of prefect you hang out with the wrong crowd"

It was true and had to agree, that he spent time with he does hand out with the wrong crowd of people instead of normal ones, who aren't crazy and thieves.

"Ohh come on Percy! I'm not abandoning my favorite cousin!"

I roll my eyes at Jason " I'm your only cousin"

"No"

I sign "Fine, I'm your only cousin who isn't in a diaper and crapping in your arms while you want to hold them, I don't have much competition for that roll." I say sarcastically.

Jason sighs, knowing there was no fight "Percy I know you don't want to go to Olympus because their's no Annabeth but you have to live with it, I'm not letting you disappear into the shadows"

"The shadows came be more safe then the sun"

Jason needed to stop talking, it was true that I was a little upset about not being with Annabeth, but what was I supposed to do? Do a long distance relationship? Gods no.

"Come on, it's going to be great, and I'll even introduce you to people who aren't Piper and Leo. Like Reyna, Hazel, Frank and maybe even the swim captain at Olympus."

I narrow my eyes at him "I thought you said you didn't like the swim captain and what about the other's Reyna, Hazel, and Frank how is it the first time I've heard of them, you practically come over to my house everyday, telling me what you did the whole day, from you and Thalia arguing about who showers first to when you fall on the rock outside my house"

Jason laughs "I don't tell you everything but I don't like the swim captain because he acts like he's better than everyone else, but you love swimming so why not get you on the team and Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are old friends from San Francisco"

"Ahh yes one of the best summers of my life when you left New York and went to that summer camp in San Francisco, what was it called again?"

"Camp Jupiter, it was also a great summer you'll like it, but more mature then your regular Camp Half Blood."

"Whatever, so how are you going to introduce me when they live across the country"

"They transferred here a couple months ago because Hazel found family here and they came with her to keep her company, that reminds me I should introduce you to someone special"

I groan "I'm not going to let you set me up with one of Piper's weird friends, I know better than that."

Jason chuckles "I'm not setting you up, I just want you to meet my best friend, he's Hazel's brother and captain of the soccer team, Coach Hedge practically worships the guy"

I snort "Worship? What's so great about him?"

"He's super fast, strong, and every girl wants to date him"

"French or British"

"Neither, Italian. You may know his sister, not Hazel but Bianca"

My eyes widen. Bianca. Bianca was my first crush. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life, her straight black hair moved perfectly in the wind, her dark brown eyes seemed to have the strange ability to make my stomach flutter, she was the girl of my dreams. Sadly it never worked out since Bianca ended up dating someone who should not be named, Luke.

"Sweetie were here, remember to take your lunch, remember what happened the last time you forgot it."

I groan, opening the car door, slinging one side of my backpack on "I said I'm sorry already, bye mom"

"Bye aunt Sally" Jason says, repeating what I did.

My mom soon drives away leaving me on the sidewalk, dreading when the school bell rings.

"It'll be fine, come on, Homeroom awaits" Jason says, putting his shoulder around my shoulder.

"Jason Grace"

"Here"

The classroom was like any other one, with a white board in the front and desk scattered unorganized around it. Not that I cared. I never cared about school and education so I was simply resting my head on the desk minding my business in the back row of the classroom, right next to Jason. Who insisted on sitting next to me in Homeroom.

"Percy-"

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Dodds, Clarisse was beating up Connor and Travis again" someone says, catching his breath. I don't look up, not caring about meeting someone new.

"That doesn't mean you can be late, Saturday detention, now go to your desk" I hear my homeroom teach scold.

"Hey di Angelo, come meet my cousin" I hear Jason say, completing ignoring Ms. Dodds yell for him to be quick and listen to her small, stupid letter that only someone like Annabeth or Malcom would listen to, well Jason would if it was important. I keep my head down, not wanting to make any contact with anyone except Jason.

"Cousin? Ohh you mean the dude who you said 'almost set your fire on fire, threw you off an airplane, and got you stuck in a basement for 10 hours until the cops heard your screaming and went to rescue you?'"

"It was an accident, setting his hair on fire. But not throwing him off a plane and locking him in a basement, that was clearing intentional" I say, mumbling not looking up from the hardwood desk that had graffiti all over it.

"Nico di Angelo" I hear the guy say. I huff in irritation and look up, trying to be polite. To see most handsome guy, i've ever seen in my whole life.

He wasn't as muscular as Jason but he definitely had muscles. His eyes were dark brown , almost black. His eye's showed a hot side to mystery and nothing that I've ever seen before. His hair was all over the place, like he just woke up. He had sight curls at the end of his hair that made his hair look like baby bat wings. His smirk was electric and it gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. He was wearing everything black, that somehow matched his lean figure. I shake my head wondering if he was just apart of my imagination. He was like a guy version of Bianca, he had every freckle on his nose the same as Bianca did, the same high cheeks, the same pointed nose and olive skin, God he even had her smirk that was so attractive it made my heart want to burst. He was totally Bianca's brother, I would be a fool if I didn't think that.

He wasn't a dream, well that's a dream ... and a curse. The one person that made my heart go fast was a guy! Don't get me wrong i'm not homophobic, I think love is love. I just never was attracted to men, only women. Did I change or something?

"Percy Jackson" I reply, shaking his hand giving him a questioning look "How do you know Jason?"

Jason laughs "Percy he's my best friend, remember I talked about in your mom's car? Remember captain of the soccer team, the dream of everyone's dream?'

Nico laughs, nudging Jason playfully " Oh stop, I'm flattered that you talked about me, did you talk about your new girlfriend, you wouldn't stop smiling yesterday.

I groan "Please don't tell me your dating Piper, she's a total lunatic"

Jason and Nico laugh "No not Piper-"

"Her names Reyna and Jason has the biggest crush on her, he's not exactly the guy who tells his crush how he feels."

"Well one one can be a smooth Italian like yourself." Jason replies nudging Nico.

Nico smirks and my heart starts fluttering.

Maybe i'm still asleep and having a dream about a guy who I will never see but still fantisize about being with another guy.

come on percy you would never have a dream with Jason in it

"So, Percy do you play any sports , I know Jay plays football, but you don't seem like the type to have any interest in football or basketball like Jason does"

"I'm not, I mean I don't like to play football or basketball, I swim"

(1 month later...)

I was looking forward for my 4 day weekend, school always took my energy and I needed to regain it. Olympus High was ok for my taste at least.

Not all my teachers were lunatics like and Mr.D who is a hopeless drunk, but some are pretty awesome like and Coach Apollo, who seemed way to young for the job of a hot P.E teacher.

"Hey Percy!" My stomach instantly warms up by the sound of Nico's voice. I turn to see him jogging towards me, in his hot soccer uniform "Need a ride, I wanted to talk to you anyway?"

Nico's care was amazing, no doubt he was rich. It was a shiny pitch black convertible that made me what to kiss every part of the care over and over again, it smelled exactly like Nico, mint and chocolate. A good and weird combo.

Nico started to pull out of the parking lot when a girl was starting to run towards, shouting Nico's name.

Her hair was deep red and she had deep green eyes with marker stains all over her body, I remember she was in my art class, Rachel ... I think.

" Hey Rach, what's up?"

She looked shyly at her feet " Nothing just you didn't meet me at lunch today like you usually do, I was getting worried" That's why I never see Nico at lunch.

He gives her a smile "I'm fine I just got detention from Ms. Dodds again for being late, because of Bianca. I'll see you on Monday at lunch, promise"

Her face brightens "Thanks, see you!" She say's walking away from the car but then stops to turn to Nico with a huge smile and says "I love you, bye" and with that she was gone.

"WoW, your girlfriend's a little extreme" I say, looking at Nico.

He didn't say anything until we were a block away from my house "She's not my girlfriend and I don't bind or even care when someone tells me they love me. Love is only a word, just when you put it in action then it means something. Social media has it all wrong with people making our favorite characters feeling nervous about saying I love you to their love interests. Its nothing but rubbish. Plus Rachel will never feel that way about me, I mean i've known her forever and she's more of a sister to me than anything else." Nico says, parking into my drive staring at me with big whole some eyes.

"Nico have you ever even been in love?"

His eyes widen "Define love?"

I slap him playfully "Love in general"

"I told you love's just a word to me, I know how love is proven like my love between Bianca and Hazel, and Jason, ... and you"

That's when it happens. To this day I remember his eyes looking at me with everything good in the world. To this day I still have no idea who leaned in first.

All I know is that, that kiss changed my life, forever.

**Hey guys! This story took forever! See ya ! And love Nico forever**

**-DaughterofZeus**


End file.
